


This Title Makes Me Jurassic

by WereTakingThisShip



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: A lot of language, Jurassic World AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereTakingThisShip/pseuds/WereTakingThisShip
Summary: As the COO of Oscorp Industries, Peter Benjamin Parker is in charge of the biggest project yet, the Indominous Rex. When things start going array, Peter must call upon his old flame and renowned dinosaur handler, Wade Wilson. With Peter’s niece and nephew, and Wade’s Daughter, they must save the park from annihilation.





	This Title Makes Me Jurassic

“Even in the end, when InGen filed for chapter 11 bankruptcy, it did not seem peculiar as it was the third bioengineering company to go bankrupt in 1994. The, ‘Isla Nublar incident,’ was left almost completely out of the public eye. But even after all the deaths, the pain, the suffering, scientists are still bringing dinosaurs into our world, I’ve said it once and I will say it again: Life finds a way.”

-Tony Stark

Peter Parker put the book down, groaning. His ex-mentor had written an entire new book about what happened on Isla Nublar 25 years ago when the news broke of Oscorp reopening Jurassic Park. Peter was there 25 years ago, but that hadn’t changed his view on the park. It just made him think about better ways to keep people safe around these giant bird-lizards. Peter got up when he felt his watch buzz, he had an important meeting with some investors to get to.

***

Johnny Storm threw the final suitcase into his SUV,

“Hmmph, Val is still in her room, huh?” he said to Franklin, who was sitting in the front seat.

“Yep,” the boy replied shortly. Johnny rolled his eyes and chuckled as he walked through his sister’s house to get his niece. Valeria was looking at her dinosaur encyclopedia.

“Hey there, my little duck,” said Johnny.

 “Hey Unca’ Johnny, I’m almost ready,” Val said, closing her book and putting it with her bag. The two walked down to the car and got in.

“You guys excited?” Johnny asked, looking back at Val, who nodded her head eagerly. Franklin wasn’t listening, he had his earbuds in.

After a few hours, the three walked to the kids’ airport gate.

“I’m gonna miss you guys so much,” Johnny said, hugging his niece and nephew as the three giggled. “Now remember, only look at the carnivores from above ground level. I don’t want to see you guys in body bags, OK?”

“But the enclosures are so high tech, nothing’s gonna get out,” Val complained.

Franklin chuckled. “You’ve jinxed us quackers.”

“It’s Ducky!” Val retorted as they walked towards aiport security to lead them to their flight

 

***

The elevator sped down its cable as Peter introduced himself.

“Erik, Justin, Emma, my name is Peter and it’s my pleasure to show you around today.” When the elevator stopped, Peter and the trio of investors stepped out into the sleek and pristine labs.

 “Welcome, to Jurassic World,” Peter lead the three investors through the labs, doing his best to convince the billionaires to invest in Oscorp.

“Our scientists have advanced their gene splicing technique to an astonishing level, giving us bigger and better dinosaurs. Customers want to be thrilled when they see a dinosaur. So I give you the Indominus Rex. Earth’s first hybrid dinosaur!” The dinosaur was as black as lightless night, with a gloden strip going from it’s blood-red eyes to it’s tail.

Justin chuckled. “How did you get different dinos to… you know?”

Dr. Henry McCoy; a small, Asian-American man with blonde hair frosted with cobalt blue, walked up behind them, “Oh, I designed her myself. A mix of the quote, ‘coolest’ dinosaurs that we have access to; T-Rex, Baryonyx, Deinonychus, and even some herbivorous species. When she’s fully grown she will be 75 feet long, bigger the two T-Rexes.”

Emma grinned. “When will she be ready?”

 “She already is,” Dr. McCoy replied.

***

Peter left they meeting as quick as he could to go see his niece and nephew. “Oh my Cretacous kids! Look at how big you’ve gotten!” he said, giving a big hug to Val. “I’m so happy you guys are here! Have you two been enjoying yourselves?”

Val nodded, grinning ear-to-ear. “We’ve already seen a Pachycephalosaurus and a Stigymoloch! And I got to ride a Triceratops! It was so much fun Uncle Peter!” Val said, not letting Peter out of her bone-crushing hug.

“That’s fantastic! Now I’m sorry kids, but I have a bit of bad news. I have a meeting about our new dino at 8, so I can only hang out with you guys for 2 and a half hours. But after that I’ll be free the entire week!” Val looked dismayed but Franklin groaned in slight disgust.

Franklin sighed, he needed to make his sister’s vacation here special,  “I was wondering if you could get us into the control room? I’ve been dying to see how this place works!”

Peter chuckled. “Trust me, everyone is. And I promise I’ll give you guys a super-secret behind the scenes tour tomorrow. But now, let’s go see some suchomimus!”

Val cheered as the trio left the building.

***

Three hours later, Peter walked into the control room.

“Alright bitches, what’s the live count of guests and the incidents so far?”

Shuri laughed. “25 thousand, 3 kids in guard custody who are en-route to their guardians, 15 guests with heat stroke, 3 Paras have been sedated ‘cause they almost broke part of their gate aaaannnd, that’s it!” She finished with a click of her keyboard. Peter smiled as he looked over to Ned.

“Neddy. Where. Did. You. Get. That. Shirt,” he growled.

“Oh, this! I got it on Etsy, it cost—oh wait, does it bother you?” Ned asked, pulling his ‘Jurassic Park’ t-shirt up a little.

“Yes it does, that park is the reason why I have to use a cane to walk, but oh well. I’ll get over it, just maybe were an over shirt when you decided to wear it again,” Peter said, sighing.

Ned nodded. “Oh and we also have the Baryonyx area closed currently because they had to get sedated, they couldn’t find their feeder so they decided to attack each other.”

Peter grumbled, “Well how long ‘til they can be put back?”

Ned laughed. “Dude, right now they are higher than we were in college. Give ‘em a break. And you do know that they are living breathing creatures like you and me… Well, maybe not you but—”

Peter cut him off abruptly. “I know! And clean up your work station! If sanitation came in here we’d be given a god damn strike!” Peter snapped, storming off.

Shuri chuckled. “Damn he needs to get laaaiiid.” She and Ned giggled as Peter shot up to the helicopter pad into the elevator.

Peter stomped into the helicopter.

“What’s wrong dearie? Your techs giving you hell for being single?” Mr. Osborn said in his thick, Brazilian accent.

Peter jumped. “Mr. Osborn? It’s okay, I’m fine. I see you also got your pilot’s license,” he said, trying his best to appear chill.

“Eh, 3 more days and I’m, as you kids say, ‘GTG’!” Mr. Osborn said, shakily guiding the helicopter into the air.

***

 

As the two walked up to the control room of the I-Rex, Mr. Osborn gazed at the creature in awe. “It’s black, and... also yellow?”

Peter nodded “It’ll give the parents nightmares, and the paddock is very safe by my standards.”

Mr. Osborn replied, “Richards thought the same thing, but you know what happened with his t-rex, I mean it almost ate you! So that’s why I have hired an amazing handler, Wade Wilson—”

Peter grumbled at the sound of the name.

“Oh! So you know him!” Osborn chuckled. “Well I need you to get him to examine this enclosure. He’ll most likely see something we don’t.”

***

Three deer sprinted through a field in terror as three Utahraptors and one Allosaurus chased them. The deer managed to get to safety just before the biggest dino could grab it.

The four dinosaurs stopped when they heard a familiar voice yelling, “Hey nerds! Look up here!” It was Wade. “Eyes on me!”

The dinosaurs followed his command, though Zeta, an ash grey utahraptor was still trying to find the deer. “Hey Zeta! Quit fuckin’ around and do your job!” Wade said, getting Zeta’s attention. “Goooood, now follow me,” Wade said, walking backwards on the bridge above the enclosure. Wade smiled as he grabbed their food.

“Blue!” he called to the Allosaurus, who perked up upon hearing her name. “Here you go, girl,” Wade said, throwing her a steak. He signaled the four to move on, causing the nearby crowd of human spectators to cheer as Wade’s friend Al came up to congratulate him for finally getting them semi-trained.

***

Done for the day, Wade walked away from the enclosure to the staff parking lot. When he arrived at his car, an unwelcome guest was leaning up against it, waiting for him.

“I was worried you were gonna be too soft, but it looks like you got the job done, scar face,” Wade’s boss, Francis said.

“Is there anything that I can do for you, boss?” Wade asked, almost robotically.

“I need a field test. I need to see what those dinos can do.” Francis replied.

Wade shook his head. “They ain’t ready, and the only place secluded enough to do a field test on-island is top close to the other Allosauruses,” Wade said, unlocking his car. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to go eat dinner.”

Francis rolled his eyes and left. Wade looked at his phone as pulled out, but when he looked up, he slammed the break. There was a dude in a white suit two inches from his car. A really hot guy at that. When Wade realized who it was, his stomach dropped and a lump began to form in his throat. It was his ex, Peter Parker. They had gone on five dates, well, technically four since Peter stood Wade up on their fifth date. Out for a little over two years, but eventually Peter just stopped calling him.

Wade got out of his car. “What the hell do you want, Parker?” Wade demanded, trying to fake aggression but his voice still cracking as he felt the lump in his throat grow and tears threatened to fall.

Peter looked down and sighed. “Mr. Wilson, I need you to examine something.”

Wade scoffed. “If you wanted that you wouldn’t have ditched me on our last date then broken up with me. Through an email.”

Peter replied, almost as if his brain was on autopilot, “Mr. Osborn would like you to inspect a paddock for a new hybrid dinosaur we’ve made. Mr. Osborn sent me to consult with you so…” Peter suddenly came back to reality and looked down at his feet, the same way he did when he first asked Wade out, “that’s why I’m here.”

Wade chuckled. “You wanna consult in my car or somewhere a little more private?” he asked, with a shit-eating grin on his face. That broke Peter’s already thinning facade, he burst out laughing. Wade smiled sadly. He loved Peter’s laugh, he missed it, and was happy to hear it again. Peter tried to stop laughing, but that made it worse, and Wade waited as the laughter ebbed into giggles, eventually stopping entirely.

“Would you like me to drive?” Peter asked. “I know where the asset is, also I’m better at driving then you are.”

Wade rolled his eyes and chuckled. “OK, you can drive. I just need to be out of there in thirty minutes max. I got custody of my kid and she’s supposed to be getting here at 7. Also, I know it’s easier for you to just think of the dinosaurs as numbers on a spreadsheet, but doesn’t it ever bother you that you’re basically doing the same thing your dad was doing? Like, the T-Rex that almost ate you is still here for Christ’s sake!” Wade stated, getting into the front passenger seat of his car.

“No, it doesn’t bother me. Also, I have nothing to do with that asset. Mr. Osborn’s son is in charge of it,” stated Peter matter-of-factly.

Wade said whatever, “Sorry, umm, can you maybe tell me about the assets-wait, dinosaurs, that you’re training?” Peter apologized.

“Well, Zeta, Cappa, and Theda are Utahraptors, while Blue, who’s kinda my favorite, is an Alosaurus. She was the runt of her pack, the first, and only, breed dinosaurs on this island. Their dad got all testotoney one day and killed 2 of them, leaving the big one to fight blue. Francis decided to do one of his “field tests” that day and let the grown up Utahraptors in the Allosaurs’ enclosure, they ended up all dying, except Blue. Back then I was actually a vet tech, I was the one that treated Blue’s injuries. Soon Osborn hired me to take care of blue and the orphaned Utahraptors, and I’ve been caring for them since.” Peter smiled, almost shedding a tear, “How come I’ve never heard that story?” Wade chuckled, “You never asked.”

***

Franklin lead Val through all the carnivore enclosures, they watched a T-rex snap a spinosaurs’ neck, it was awesome. They had to wait at least 30 minutes in the extra VIP line for the Liopleurodon show, but in Val’s opinion it was totally worth the wait. As their feet were starting to get tired, Franklin suggested they go hang out at the petting zoo. While they were petting a baby Apatosaurus, a teenage girl came up behind them.

“So, you guys like her? I got to watch her and her sisters hatch!”

Val almost fell off her seat. “Wait what! Do you work here? Are you an intern or something?!”

The girl laughed. “No, my dad woks here, he’s the Utahraptor and Allosaurus trainer, so I get special perks,” she said, flashing a pink wristband with bold black letters spelling out: ALL ACCESS: CLEARANCE LEVEL C.

Val gasped. “OMG! Our uncle works here too, and we got the same wristbands!”

The girls laughed, but Franklin was too busy getting adorably mauled by a baby Trike to join in.

“My name’s Ellie, by the way. Ellie Wilson,” the girl said, extending her hand.

“My names Valeria, but most people call me Val,” Val replied, shaking Ellie’s hand. The two girls spent the next half hour talking about their favorite dinosaurs until they got to the end of the line for the gyrosphere.

“I’m so glad they make 3-seated ones,” Ellie said as the trio hoped in the human-sized hamster ball.

“Enjoy your ride,” the attendant said as they went off.

***

By the time Peter and Wade arrived at their location, Peter was in a much better mood then he was earlier that day.

“This is Indominus Rex paddock—” Peter began.

“Wait, woah woah woah, Indominus Rex? Does it have to be the dang scary?” Wade interruped.

“Well that was the plan: simple and scary. Have you heard a kid try and say Chungkingosaurus?” Peter retorted.

Wade smirked. “Yes. My kid, and she can say it better then you can.”

Peter opened the I-Rex control room. “Well here we are, take as long as you need. I’ll be ov—” Peter was interrupted as warning sirens went off.

“Wait, how the hell is it not in there,” he said to himself, looking at the monitors.

Wade ran his hand over a spider web crack in the glass. “Does she have a tracker like everyone else? Cause you could just use that, right?”

Peter jumped at the idea and called Shuri, who confirmed the asset was in containment. Wade laughed as Peter started to not hyperventilate any more.

“Hmm, the place seems good to me. I’m just gonna go get my kid and—holy bucket of balls,” Wade gasped as the I-Rex ran out of the trees and started to climb the 100 foot walls, barely making it over the top.

“Hey Ned, Shuri. Evacuate the park, make it seem like a storm is coming” Peter barked into his phone.

Wade’s watch started to beep, indicating it was 7 o’clock. “Oh shit, I need to get my kid, I can try to find your niece and nephew too.” Wade said, following Peter as he rushed around, calling everyone and making sure the park would be safe.

“Yes. Great idea. Brilliant. When you find them all, bring them to the control room, cause that’s where I’m heading,” Peter said, running out the door and down 3 flights of stairs as Wade followed.

“Wait! How are you gonna get there?” Wade asked as Peter hopped on a motorcycle and started it.

“I have my ways,” Peter said before driving off. Wade’s face turned beet-red as he dug his face into Peter’s back as they speed off, giggling to himself.

***

As the children were gawking at the Sauropods, the monitor in the gyrosphere blared: “RIDE CLOSED!”

“Aww no fair, I wanted to look at the long-necks more!” Val complained.

Franklin, at his sister’s grievance, took control of the sphere and drove it towards an open gate sporting a large “DO NOT ENTER” sign.

“What do you say girls, wanna have some, real fun?” Franklin asked with a cocked eyebrow.

“I don’t know, bro. I don’t think we should go in there right now,” Ellie pointed out. Franklin shrugged and went through the gate, which turned out to be a Stegosaurus enclosure, anyways.

“There, 5 Stegys.” Franklin said proudly.

Ellie laughed. “Hey dipstick, there’s a Sharp-Tooth right behind us so I’d move your ass if I were you.”

The Indominus then kicked the gyrosphere into a tree like it was a football. At the impact, Val promptly threw up.

“Sorry,” she mumbled as Ellie patted her shoulder.

“It’s cool broskie, these things happen and—oh my sweet baby Jesus!” The three turned around to see the I-Rex grab a Stego’s head and bashing it against multiple trees, knocking each down.

“Hey umm, can we maybe go? I don’t wanna get eaten by the Halloween Queen over there,” Ellie whispered to Franklin, who tried to pilot the sphere, which kept stalling, away from the killer dinosaur. After a minute of unsavory noises, one last BOOM made it clear that the engine was broken. The children screeched, getting the Indominus Rex’s attention.

She walked over to the ball and picked it up with her hands, holding it in her palms as she looked at the three terrified children. The I-Rex then smashed the ball against the nearest tree, triggering the emergency escape protocol, which dumped the humans on the ground. They narrowly managed to escape, running as fast as possible while the Indominus was distracted by smashing the gyrosphere into pieces with her mouth. The kids halted at a cliff, about 20 yards from the smashed gyrosphere. They looked at each other, realizing that they had no choice but to jump. Just as the I-Rex popped out of the trees, Ellie grabbed the other kids’ sleeves, pulling them down with her.

Val gasped for air as they crawled up the shore. “Oh my god you saved us! I hate you right now, but you still saved us.”

Ellie chuckled, getting the water out of her ears. “That’s what I’m here for, hun. Now the freaky deaky dutch lady went north, and the nearest people are southwest, soooo. I say we just go back the way we came!” Ellie stated, standing up on a rock. Val and Franklin agreed with her and so they were off again.

***

“Ned. I need you to listen to me very carefully, OK? Find the latest usage of my niece and nephew’s wristbands, and the same for Wade’s daughter,” Peter said, trying not to freak out.

’93 is happening all over again and it’s all his fault. He shouldn’t have let them make that monstrosity, or let it be in an enclosure too small for its size. Or, or—Peter’s train of thought was cut off by Ned speaking.

“M’kay boss man Bing, all three of them were last seen getting snow cones, let’s see, three minutes ago. They are currently being escorted to the evac area.” Peter started crying with relief.

“Thank you Ned, you really are the best guy in a chair anyone could ever have!”

 Ned laughed. “That’s my job Pete, and if we make it out of here alive, wanna go to that giant Margaritaville in Costa Rica?”

Peter sighed happily, “Of course, Ned! When do I not want to go to Magaritaville, do you even kno— oh wait, Wade’s calling me. Hang on, I’ll call you back, I promise!”

Just before Peter hung up the phone, Ned chimed in with a rushed, “Oh and Parker! Make sure you actually take him on that 5th date after we’re done here!”

Peter chuckled as he switched the calls to a frantic Wade. “Hey, hey, it’s ok, I know where they are. The kids are on their way to you, I have a beacon on them right now. They WILL be okay. Oh! Okay, yes of course go help those other kids, just call me back, OK? I love you, bye.”

The last sentence left both Wade and Peter frozen for a bit, Peter didn’t mean to say that he loved Wade, even though he did. Unbeknownst to Wade, Peter had been watching hours upon hours of footage of Wade handling the Raptors and Blue.

Peter was upset with himself for letting his fear of commitment get in the way of his and Wade’s relationship, and he was even more agonizingly upset with himself for not fixing things with Wade, or even attempting to fix things.

Peter promised himself that when, or if they all get out of this place that he’ll apologize to Wade and confess his true feelings.

***

Wade finally got to the park center, he needed to find his baby.

As soon as he got out of his car he yelled, “ELLIE!”

After getting no response he yelled a couple more times, and then he heard a voice yell, “DAD!” in response.

It was Ellie, and she was dragging what Wade assumed were Peter’s niece and nephew behind her. Ellie jumped to give Wade a hug.

“Daddy I missed you so much, and what the actual fuck is that Dino-Stein out there?” Ellie said.

Wade scooped her up. “They call it the Indominus Rex, but don’t worry, that monster is not gonna hurt you and your friends any more, I promise.”

Ellie looked at her dad. “Monster is a relative term. To a canary, a cat is a monster, we’re just used to being the cat.”

***

As soon as Peter got off his motorcycle, he called Mr. Osborn. When he didn’t answer, Peter called Shuri.

“Dude, where’s Osborn?”

Shuri sighed. “He left to fly a helicopter sent to shoot down the I-Rex. Everyone else has evacuated and some guy named Francis is saying he’s in charge now.”

Wade overheard and almost shook Peter by the shoulders. “We have to get there, NOW!” Wade said, tugging the kids along.

***

Wade ran out of the elevator as soon as it started to open. “Francis! What the hell is going on!”

Francis turned around with a shit-eating grin on his face. “Wilson. I was wondering when you’d show up.”

Wade grabbed Francis by the collar and lifted him up. “Francis, I swear to god. Tell me that you aren’t gonna release the Raptors and Blue. Enough people have died already!”

Francis cackled. “You don’t call the shots anymore Wilson. Mr. Osborn is dead. I’m in charge now. And we _are_ going to release Blue and her pack. But,” Francis quirked an eyebrow, “You are welcome to help. We could use ‘Deadpool,’ out there.”

Wade grimaced. He hated being reminded of his Army days when he felt like a cold-blooded monster. It made his blood boil. “DON’T call me that Francis. I will NOT help you. I’m helping Blue and the girls.”

Francis smiled. “We’re going to start in an hour. But for now,” Francis got in Wade’s face, “Fuck off.” Wade suck his tongue out at Francis and walked away backwards, giving him the finger.

***

Ellie looked up at her dad. “Daddy, is everything gonna be ok?”

Wade nodded, “Yes sweetie, I’ll make sure that everything is gonna be ok.” When the elevator opened to the park, everything was not ok. The aviary had been broken and all the Pterosaurs were wreaking havoc on the park.

 “Oh shit,” Franklin said, clutching Val’s hand. Ellie ran out into the chaos and grabbed a tranquilizer gun from a slightly mangled guard.

“Ellie! Where the hell are you going?!” Wade yelled as he chased after Ellie, who was running around, tranquilizing Pterosaurs left and right. Peter told Franklin and Val to stay in an intact shop to hide.

Wade tossed Peter another tranquilizer gun. “Let’s do this Petey-Pie, Call of Duty style!” A Dimorphodon snuck up behind Ellie and jumped on her back. Wade whipped his head around when he heard her shriek.

“Ellie!” Wade ran towards his daughter and Peter followed, kicking a Dimorphodon off of a guest.

Wade scooped up Ellie. “You are so fucking grounded.” The two then got the remaining Pterosaurs.

“We need to get to the Raptors.” Peter huffed, checking up with Wade after getting Frank and Val. Wade nodded and they all hopped in a park jeep then zoomed over to Blue’s enclosure.

“Hah, Wilson. Was wondering if you would actually show up.” Francis chuckled as Wade stomped over to him.

“So,” Wade growled, “When we gettin’ started?”

Wade tapped his foot as he waited for Francis’ crew to equip his dinosaurs with tracking technology. When they were all ready, Wade rode off into the jungle on a motorcycle with the three Utahraptors and allosaurus.

 “Umm, Mister Peter,” Ellie said, tugging on Peter’s sleeve. “My daddy’s gonna be ok, right?” Peter could feel his stomach turn when she started crying and clung to him. “Cause my mom already died and he’s all I got left!” Ellie sunk to her knees, sniffling.

Peter patted her head. “Shh, shh. It will be okay. Your daddy is one of the most amazing people I know. He’s gonna be okay.”

***

“Alright, men!” Wade ordered, looking at the group Francis had assigned to the field test. “Now, these are my Raptors… and Allosaurus, so don’t shoot them… or I’ll shoot you.”

The troop nodded, and they headed out with the Raptors and Blue tracking the I-Rex. The dinos stopped and the humans did the same. The earth shook as the Indominous Rex emerged from the trees and started chittering.

“Shit shit shit.” Wade said to himself. “Everyone! Get out of here! That thing is part raptor!” Wade ordered. Then, the raptors struck. Blue was just confused.

In the control room, Shuri watched as the unit of guards fell, one by one, until they were all dead. Then she noticed the direction the raptors were going in.

She called Peter, “Hey Pete, where are you?” She asked shakily. 

“By the raptor enclosure, why? What’s wrong?”

Shuri gulped. “Get. The hell. Out. Of there. They’re coming!”

Peter grabbed a gun as he yelled, “Who?! Who’s coming?!” As he said that, Zeta and Theda jumped out of the woods. Peter threw some nearby cars keys at the kids and told them to run as he hopped on a 4 wheeler. Ellie started the Ferarri that the keys belonged to and punched the gas.

“Do you even know how to drive?!” Franklin tried to say over the wind. Ellie nodded, “Yeah! I drove in a parking lot once!”

Franklin put his face in his palms, “Oh my god. I’m on Dino Island and I’m gonna die at the hands of a fourteen-year-old. Just feed me to the Idominous already.”

As they sped down the road, Kappa jumped out of the woods towards the car and tore the door off with his claws. “HOLY BUCKET OF BALLS!” Val shrieked as she jumped to the other side of the car.

Peter had ridden into the woods after he knocked Zeta out and kept in contact with Shuri. “Alright, where’s Wade, what’s his status?”

Shuri looked at her screen, “One of the raptors got him, but he’s ok. Blue must have picked him up or something cause they’re both heading towards the south side of the park. They should be there in 3 minutes, you should be there in 4. He needs medical attention so hurry. Oh, also there’s a storm that’s gonna hit in like a minute.”

Peter nodded and put the 4 wheeler in the next gear.

***

Ellie stooped the car at the main street of the park, which was now wrecked and completely empty. “Quick, let’s get under here!” Ellie yelled through the pounding rain, guiding Frank and Val to the broken Margaritaville sign.

“Hey Ellie,” Val said, clinging to her. “What are we gonna do if that monst-osaur shows up?”

All Ellie could say was, “hide.” She didn’t know what to do. She was just amazed that they got this far. The kids heard thundering feet and trembled.

“Oh my god, it’s here.” Val squeaked. Franklin and Ellie hugged her.

Ellie felt dinosaur breath hit her back and she shivered. She didn’t want to die, not like this, not when these other kids needed her. Ellie shrieked when she was knocked over by the dinosaur. “Oh shit, Blue!” Ellie said, getting up. “Where’s da— Oh fuck.”

Wade was held in Blue’s arms, as delicately as possible for a dinosaur to hold someone, and bleeding profusely. “We have to get him out of here! If we don’t he’ll die!” Franklin said, motioning for them to follow him towards where the evacuation stations were.

As they started to run, the Indominous Rex stepped in front of them, growling. Cappa and Theda came from the sides, and Zeta came from behind them.

Ellie laughed, “Ooohh, ok. So that’s how it is.”

Blue growled at the raptors, trying to get them to go as the I-Rex stalked closer, and closer, towards them. It stopped when they heard a loud humming sound, a 4 wheeler ramped off a demolished building and the driver jumped onto the I-rex’s back.

Franklin’s jaw dropped, “Holy shit, that’s uncle Peter!”

Ellie laughed and Val was speechless. “Dad, you’re boyfriend’s a baddass.” Ellie said softly to Wade, who was still unconscious.

The Indominous grabbed Peter’s leg just after he managed to shoot 3 tranquilizers right into her neck, and promptly threw him into a glass window-wall.

Val gasped and covered her mouth, all the kids felt ears well up in their eyes. “Blue, keep them safe. I’m gonna go get some help,” Ellie struggled to say as she ran and hopped on a motorcycle.

Blue distracted the raptors from Ellie as she grabbed Peter’s body and threw him up on her back with Wade.

“Where— Wha—” Franklin tried to say. All of a sudden, Blue grabbed him and his sister and put the four humans in a slightly damaged building, then turned around to fight the Raptors and I-Rex.

Ellie sped through the park until she reached the private gate for Paddock 9.

“Hello, control,” she said to the monitor, which was somehow still intact.

Shuri responded, faking calmness, “Hey jelly bean, what do you need?”

Ellie sighed, “Open the gate for Paddock 9, or I’m gonna do it myself.”

Shuri yelled back, “Wha— No! Enough people have died already! I don’t want you on that list!”

Ellie grumbled as she typed in a code into her phone and connected it to the monitor, triggering it to unlock the gate.

“Alright bud, let’s see if all those treats paid off.” Ellie said, lighting a flare and waiting for the dinosaur to see her. As she sped back to her friends, the T-Rex burst out the entrance and roared, racing after Ellie as she rode the Motorcycle.

“Woohoo! Let’s go, Rexy Jr!” Ellie yelled as she turned the corner to the raging battle between the I-Rex and Mamma-Rex. Rexy Jr. burst through a giant replica amber and roared, moonlight glistening off her black and tan skin. Ellie jumped towards Franklin and Val before the raptors could grab her.

“Are you actually insane! Why the hell did you do that?!” Franklin seethed.

Ellie shrugged. “We needed more teeth.”

Franklin face palmed again while Val chuckled. “Wha— What’s going on? Did we win?” Peter said groggily.

“You’re awake!” Val cheered, hugging him.

Peter jumped at Rexy Jr’s roar. “Di-di-did you let the T-Rex out?” Peter stammered, face white from blood loss and fear.

Ellie nodded. “Yeah, both of ‘em.”

Peter looked flabbergasted. “BOTH?! I thought there was only one!”

Ellie shook her head, peering through a broken window to look at the dino battle. “They made a baby Rex and designed it like Blue. I got to be its person, like what my dad is to Blue.”

As the Inodmious tackled Rexy Jr to the ground, Blue called the Raptors to help. Theda stopped. She looked over at saw Wade, laying on the ground bleeding. Theda knew that this was the I-Rex’s fault and decided to fight alongside her sister.

Theda jumped on the I-Rex’s back and bit it just before it could snap the T-Rex’s neck. The Indominous Rex backed away quickly and grabbed Theda’s tail, and threw her into a Starbucks, which exploded on impact. Zeta and Cappa tried to fight the I-Rex, but met similar fates.

Ellie crossed her fingers while watching. “Come on, Momma Rexy. We need you.” In that moment, as if listening to her call, Rexy ran towards the Indominous, who was trying to kill her baby. Rexy grabbed her by the neck, spun around, and threw her into a building.

Ellie ran the others out of their shelter as Rexy rolled up, knowing that the buildings would get destroyed, and they were safer out there.

As the I-Rex started to get up, Rexy, Blue, and Rexy Jr, stood next to each other in preparation to strike. But, as they started to run towards the Indominous, a Lieplurodon lept out of the water and snagged the I-Rex, pulling her down to her watery grave.

“Holy shit. That was awesome.” Wade said, causing Ellie to shriek.

“Oh my god, dad!” Ellie shrieked, hugging her dad. “We did it! Or well, Lili did it.”

Peter cocked an eyebrow. “Lili?”

Wade chuckled. “Yeah, that’s what she calls her. And by the three sharp-tooths looking at us, I imagine that Ellie told you that she trained a baby T-Rex to basically be her dog.”

Peter stood frozen as the same T-Rex he had seen 20 years ago stood 10 feet away from him. He shuddered when Rexy breathed on him. Then, Rexy turned around, nickering at Rexy Jr. to follow.

Ellie went to pet her friend goodbye. “I’m gonna miss you buddy, now you make sure to write to me, ok!” She said, laughing as Rexy Jr. licked her, then ran to catch up with her mom.

Wade struggled to get up, then hobbled over the Ellie, giving her a hug as she wiped tears off her face. “Don’t worry sweetie, they’ll be ok.” Wade motioned for Blue to follow the Rexes.

Wade shooed the kids away so that he could talk to Peter. “Listen, I know that you had your whole managing a giant park filled with danger puppers thing, and I shouldn’t have be—”

Peter put his finger over Wade’s mouth. “Don’t you dare apologize. I should have called you. And wait, did you just say ‘danger puppers?’” They both laughed, jumping when a building fell, which then caught a rope around Peter’s ankle and yanked him up about 6 feet off the ground.

Wade snorted, “Pfft, OK, ‘Spiderman.’ Trying the whole ‘kiss in the rain,’ trick, I see.”

Peter stopped him again. “Just shut up and kiss me, you goober.” When they kissed, Wade sighed, falling into it.

***

In the morning, Blue and the Rex’s, walked out onto the helipad and roared at the boats that were leaving. Ellie and Wade watched, crying. They were gonna be okay. After all, “Life finds a way.”

 


End file.
